


Birthday Treats

by beforeyouspeak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Good AU, I’m just so glad she finally posted some smut, NO torture, there is kink, well not the kind at Malfoy Manor anyways, what else do you get the Queen of Hell for her birthday?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyouspeak/pseuds/beforeyouspeak
Summary: Hermione wants Bellatrix to have the best birthday possible, so she sneaks into her house and brings a few surprises.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 5
Kudos: 203





	Birthday Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stargazer_01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer_01/gifts).



> What else can one get for the Queen of Hell’s birthday aside from pwp. I hope this is the best year yet.

Hermione was impressed at her own gaul. Six months ago she would not have believed it possible that she would be sneaking into her lover’s home to surprise her. Technically speaking, she was more than welcome to be at the manor any time she wished. After all the wards had been specifically adjusted to recognize her. And Bellatrix had said on multiple occasions how much she liked having Hermione in her space. 

Hermione had done her dead level best not to swoon at the attention of the famous auror and war hero, at least not outwardly. When she first bumped (somewhat literally) into the witch at the coffee shop closest to the ministry on her first week of work, Hermione had been a babbling mess. But the curly headed witch had patiently sifted through the volume of information and managed to form a pleasant introduction. Bellatrix made a point of always greeting her whenever she could and after a few months of cordial conversation started an all out charm and flirtation offensive, which Hermione succcame to quickly. She and Bellatrix had grown close in their way. Hermione knew that it perhaps was not the most conventional relationship to the rest of the world. But she loved the brunette’s attention and was in no hurry to conform to societal norms. 

It could have been worse, she supposed if the Bellatrix were home while she was in the process of sneaking in. But as it was, the witch should be at the fanciest restaurant in London with her sisters. The dark witch had offhandedly mentioned that it was her birthday and that her sisters were dragging her out against her will. As her sisters were not yet aware that Bellatrix was seeing anyone, Hermione had been spared the potentially uncomfortable first meeting at a birthday dinner. She knew that there would come a time when she had to meet her lover’s family as close as they were, but she was grateful that it was not yet. 

Of the laundry list of things that had changed about Hermione since they began spending time together, Bellatrix had ignited the mischievous side of Hermione. Never before would she have imagined plotting so openly against a lover, nor would she have ever thought about entering another’s private space while they were out… even with permission. But Hermione had brought her skimpiest underwear and had serious plans to seduce the witch when she came home. She had even procured a number of items that she had been thinking about trying out with the witch.

The cherry on top of this already delicious plan was that she was fairly certain that Bellatrix would already be aware that Hermione was at her home. If the young witch had learned anything about the auror, it was that she was always prepared. She would be shocked if the wards on the house didn’t alert Bellatrix to exactly who had entered, even if they were permitted. 

The thought of Bellatrix sitting at a fancy table with her sisters attempting to focus on the conversation while knowing that Hermione was at her house was down right sexy. Hermione was never at Bellatrix’s place for anything but indulging in carnal pleasure. Making the older witch simmer in anticipation tended to lead to fireworks for Hermione, so she had made certain to arrive as early as she could without risking seeing the other witch. 

She had done a few of the stereotypical romantic gestures for the witch’s birthday. She bought her flowers that were now sitting in a pretty vase in the kitchen. Bellatrix was an early riser who loved to cook, so she could imagine her finding them first thing after a night of enjoying Hermione. She crafted a handwritten note that told the witch more clearly than she had thus far how much she wanted her in every way that she could think of and how very grateful she was that they were in one another’s lives. 

She had even gotten rose petals to scatter over the floor of the bedroom. She took them upstairs with her along with the candles that she intended to light the bedroom with. While she could have used the normal candles that Bella used to light her house, she bought several that smelled particularly good and one that burned at a lower temperature.

Bellatrix’s bedroom was immaculate as ever. She kept her space with a near militaristic cleanliness. Hermione quickly arranged the candles and lit them. She wanted the air to be filled with the driftwood and ginger that she had chosen. There was a chance that the witch would return more quickly knowing that her house wasn’t empty and Hermione didn’t want to risk being caught unprepared. 

From the depths of her bag with an extension charm on it, she pulled the sinful outfit that she planned on wearing with a few select things that a lust drunk Bellatrix had once told her that she wanted to try. Hermione arranged them neatly on the dresser, turning them until she thought them appealing looking. Next to the toys, she placed a small tray of cake and sweets. She intended for them to be eaten either with just fingers or if she was lucky off a naked body. 

She stripped down quickly, casting another cleansing charm over herself. She was confident that Bellatrix would want her, spell or not, but she wanted the evening to be perfect. She pulled on the very skimpy lace bra and panties with just a long tank top over it. She walked to the mirror to rearrange her hair, which was a little wild from her anxiety and travels. She considered if she needed lipstick, but it seemed like a waste. Lipstick never seemed to last around Bellatrix. 

She was still staring in the mirror when she heard the front door slam closed. She knew it was the dark witch. She could practically feel the vibrations of her magic in the air. Nerves quaked through her as she waited for the witch to find her. She wasn’t disappointed when she heard the footfalls outside the door, before the door knob turned. She didn’t move from her place in front of the mirror, but waited to be found. 

“Well, what do we have here,” Bellatrix said sounding quite pleased to see her. 

The young witch watched her lover approach in the reflection of the mirror. Everything about her body language was relaxed and confident. Hermione couldn’t help the butterflies that erupted in her stomach. She watched the dark eyes as the older witch approached. She felt them travel up the length of her body taking in her state of undress. 

“I had no idea I was going to get such a lovely present,” the dark witch continued tracing one hand down the curve of Hermione’s side. “Nor such a poorly wrapped one,” she teased, circling Hermione’s waist from behind. 

“Happy Birthday,” Hermione said, leaning back into the solid form behind her. 

“It is getting happier,” Bellatrix agreed. “Even if I told my sisters that I was getting a headache and could not possibly stay for dessert.” 

“Why would you leave your birthday dinner early,” Hermione said, feigning innocence. 

“Well you see, a ward went off at my home. And I wasn’t sure if I was going to find a thief or a scantily clad witch. Either way it was in my best interest to return home as quickly as possible.”

“That is very logical,” Hermione sighed. 

Bellatrix was already slowly nibbling at her neck. 

“Can you imagine how wet I got thinking about you in my house waiting for me? And then I come back to find you barely wearing anything and in my bedroom.”

“I could be wearing less,” Hermione offered. She had tried to plan out the evening, but all plans went out the window whenever Bellatrix was involved. 

“I do like unwrapping things.”

Bellatrix slowly lifted the tank top over her head and threw it on the floor. She froze and devoured Hermione with her eyes. Hermione fought off the urge to tremble. This was the exact reaction that she had been hoping to get. 

“Oh, Hermione,” Bellatrix said touching her bare skin with reverent hands. “You’ve never worn anything like this. You are gorgeous.” 

Strong hands cupped her breasts and Hermione leaned back more fully into the witch behind her. She had been fantasizing about being well fucked by Bellatrix and was already more than a little turned on. 

“I bought it for you,” Hermione gasped. 

Bellatrix had pinched both her nipples between index finger and thumb and was tugging them lightly through the lace. 

“Don’t you look wanton, Hermione,” the witch whispered over her shoulder. 

Hermione couldn’t deny it. Her color was already high and she was starting to breathe hard. She could even feel the wetness pooling between her legs. 

“I should have known you’d be planning something, even though you kept it quite the secret,” the dark witch said, running her hands down towards Hermione’s legs. “You will be lucky if you are able to walk properly tomorrow. I would hate for you to think that I am not fully appreciative of all manner of _gifts_.”

A shiver ran through Hermione. She turned in the possessive grasp needing to feel Bellatrix’s lips under her’s. While Hermione got the kiss she was looking for, Bellatrix took the opportunity to grab Hermione’s ass and pull them closer together. 

“What else have you gotten me?” 

Hermione laughed freely into the riotous curls. 

“Well it is your birthday, so I bought you a few things that you might be interested in.” 

She glanced over her shoulder to where she had arranged the items. 

“Oh my, Hermione. Isn’t this an interesting collection of things… where shall I begin?” 

The younger witch kissed the pale neck while her lover contemplated what she wanted first. There was nothing on that table that Hermione didn’t crave. 

“You haven’t gotten me what I really want for my birthday… yet,” Bellatrix whispered. 

“Oh,” Hermione said lightly confused about what she had missed.

“What I really want, Hermione Granger, is for you to be desperate and begging me to let you come.”

Hermione’s knees nearly gave out at the words. Bellatrix was well aware of how much her words affected her, how often she was on the verge of climax from just a conversation. 

“On the bed, Hermione. I am going to thoroughly enjoy my present and I hardly think you can possibly remain standing,” she said with a wink. 

Hermione did her best not to run over to the bed, though it was a near thing. 

“On your back love,” Bellatrix said while gathering a few things that she wanted from the neatly arranged display. 

Hermione settled onto the soft bed, squirming in anticipation. She already wanted pressure between her legs more than anything.

Bellatrix stripped off her pants and climbed onto the bed next to her. She ran a hand over the lace covered breasts again.

“This is beautiful,” she whispered in a reverent tone. 

Leaning down she took a straining nipple in her mouth and roughly tongued it through the lace. She switched breasts, laving the other side with equal attention. 

“I would hate for you to think me impatient, but the bra must go,” Bellatrix said. 

She slid her hand beneath Hermione and released the clasp smoothly pulling the fabric down her arms. Hermione flushed at the attention and at being so bare while Bellatrix was still clothed. 

“First present to try,” Bellatrix said gleefully holding up a delicate pair of nipple clamps on a chain. 

Hermione shuddered. Bellatrix knew how sensitive her nipples were and how the sensation would push her towards climax with little else involved. 

“When you bought these, did you think I would use them on you?”

“Yes,” Hermione gasped. 

“Even though they might be too much… very interesting, little witch. This is a lovely birthday gift.”

Bellatrix’s warm hands cupped her breasts and teased her nipples until the skin was dry and straining. With practiced movements, the dark witch attached the small metal clamps watching Hermione attempt to reign in her reactions. Hermione was panting hard as she tried to process the sensation. It walked the perfect line between pleasure and pain. Her head was already spinning and the witch had yet to touch her between her legs. Bellatrix pulled idly at the chain, which caused Hermione to attempt to sit up and follow the motion. 

“Oh no, little witch. We can’t have that. You aren’t a pet, I am not using these as a leash. I need for you to stay nice and still on the bed so that I can enjoy my present.” 

Though the words were a little threatening, Hermione could hear the amusement and playfulness in her lover’s tone. 

“Fortunately, it seems you have bought me just the thing to help you control yourself.”

Bellatrix held up two long silk scarves. Hermione had wondered how the witch would decide to use them. They were long enough that there were numerous possibilities for their use. The dark witch went about securely tying one end of the scarf around her wrist without it being overly tight. She repeated the process with the other arm, then stretched them above her head and knotted them to the headboard. 

“My, don’t you look lovely,” Bellatrix said straddling Hermione’s hips. 

Hermione whimpered in response. Between the pressure on her nipples and being restrained for the witch, the need to come was growing like wildfire in the pit of her stomach. 

“Let’s try this again,” the witch said, tugging the light chain connecting the nipple clamps. 

Hermione’s back arched and she groaned, but didn’t attempt to move beyond that. 

“Fuck, Bella. Please.”

“Oh, already begging. That’s lovely.” 

The dark witch ran her nails lightly down the sensitive and bare arms, making Hermione twist slightly in the wake of the intense sensation. 

“I do so like you this way,” she continued. “At my mercy and so beautifully displayed.” 

Bellatrix tugged at the chain again and Hermione moaned openly.

“Please, please touch me,” Hermione asked plaintively. “I need you so badly.” 

“Is that so? I suppose I should at least check to see if I have managed to arouse you,” Bellatrix said. 

The dark witch moved to the side of her lover and placed a hand over the lace covered center rubbing lightly. 

“Oh my, you are rather wet and wanting aren’t you, love?”

Hermione moaned and pushed her hips into the pressure of the hand. It wasn’t nearly enough, but it was better than nothing at all. 

Bellatrix tisked lightly. 

“Oh Hermione, if there is something you want from me, you know that you have to ask.” 

Hermione attempted to take a deep breath so that she was capable of language again. Bellatrix seemed to have the uncanny ability to make all language fly from her brain. 

“Please, Bella. I need your fingers in me, please make me come.” 

The dark witch groaned and rubbed more insistently through the lace. It both numbed and heightened the sensation.

“Fuck, please,” Hermione said moving her hips against the hand. 

With a whispered word, the lace disappeared and Bellatrix sunk two fingers into Hermione. The movement was so quick that Hermione unconsciously pulled at her restraints before remembering that she couldn’t move her arms. Her hips rolled with the motion of the witch’s hand. 

“Yes, oh gods Bella. Fuck. I am already so close. Please let me come.” 

With a tug at the nipple clamps, Bellatrix picked up the pace with her hand. 

“By all means, come Hermione. But I won’t be slowing down, you will owe me one more orgasm before I will stop.”

“Fuck,” Hermione squeaked. She was already too close to the precipice to be able to say more or prevent it from happening. 

She came hard, clenching around the moving fingers inside of her. Bellatrix was true to her word and while the pattern of the movement changed slightly, she did not relent. The intense initial sensation faded fast and Hermione started moving her hips in time with the fingers again. 

“That’s it, my beautiful girl. You already want to come again don’t you?”

Hermione nodded, breathing hard and wondering if she had really recovered from the first orgasm. 

“I want my dessert first,” the dark witch said leaning down. 

The first lick against her clit had Hermione moaning loudly and the second had her thrashing lightly in the restraints. The warm tongue on her sensitized skin was just this side of too much. When Bellatrix sucked her clit into her mouth and ran her teeth over it, Hermione trembled already far closer to the edge than she was expecting. 

“Come in my mouth, Hermione,” Bellatrix demanded. 

Hermione wondered if the witch really thought there was any other option, she was already so very close and when the nipple clamps were tugged on again, she was lost. 

When she next opened her eyes, Bellatrix was naked and stretched out next to her running fingertips softly over her exposed chest. 

“You are beautiful when you’ve been thoroughly fucked,” the dark witch said quietly. “I’m not nearly done with you yet, but I want to take these off before we carry on. It’s going to be quite intense and I didn’t want you to miss it.” 

The mischievous smirk was enough to make Hermione clench. 

Bellatrix opened the first clamp and moved it away from the straining nipple. The feeling of blood rushing back into it was nearly more intense that the clamp had been. Bellatrix sucked it into her mouth soothing and teasing in a single motion. She did the same to the other side, leaving Hermione once again panting and near desperate. 

“I do so like when your eyes glaze over and all you can think about is fucking me,” Bellatrix said petting her gently. “You’ve gotten me very wet, Hermione. Would you like to taste how much?”

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. She couldn’t quite find words, but she desperately wanted Bellatrix. She shuddered as the witch moved up her body and rearranged her bound arms slightly to hover over her mouth. Hermione took a deep breath and lunged up to catch the clit with her tongue. Bellatrix sank down onto her mouth at the feeling, making Hermione moan loudly into her flesh. 

“Oh, little witch. Your mouth feels so fucking good. And you look so very good beneath me.” 

Hermione pushed her tongue more enthusiastically against the wet flesh. The witch felt amazing against her mouth. She desperately wanted to drink her in. She followed the movement of Bellatrix’s hips as she rode her face. She could feel as the witch was reaching her climax and felt her rhythm begin to falter. She summoned her own magic to release her hands and used them to pull the strong legs to her face. She took control of the pace and listened happily as the witch threw back her head and shouted through her orgasm. She slowed the movement of her tongue, but still attempted to gather all of the wetness she could find. 

Bellatrix slid down next to her and took her lips in a slow and lingering kiss. 

“Fuck, Hermione,” she croaked when they parted. “You are always magnificent, but that was…”

Hermione kissed the end of the sentence from her enjoying the warm damp skin of their aftermath.

“That wasn’t even dessert,” she said teasingly. 

“Oh, really? Well it was quite the treat,” Bellatrix quipped back. 

Hermione sat up and summoned the tray of sweet things. The dark witch had a serious sweet tooth, even though she attempted to pretend like she didn’t. 

“I got a little bit of everything. I wasn’t sure what you would want for your birthday and a simple cake just didn’t seem like enough to celebrate you.” 

Bellatrix leaned over and kissed her again. It was a sweet lingering kiss that spoke more of emotion than sex. 

“You are the most thoughtful witch I have ever met, never mind bedded,” she said quietly. “I should like to keep you for a very long time.” 

“Yes, please,” Hermione said shyly. “A very long time.” 

“Sugar up, Hermione. You are going to need your strength. I still have so many gifts to try out,” Bellatrix said offering the bite with a smirk. 


End file.
